indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of America
*New York City *Chicago *Los Angeles *San Francisco |cultures=*American Indian }} The United States of America, often abbreviated USA, is a country in North America which, in 1936, comprised of 48 semi-independent states. History The country is situated mostly in central North America. Its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington DC, the capital district, lie between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. Alaska (purchased from Russia in 1867 and made a state in 1959) is in the northwest of the continent, with Canada to its east and Russia to the west across the Bering Strait. Hawaii (annexed in 1898 and made a state in 1959) is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. The country also possesses several territories, or insular areas, scattered around the Caribbean and Pacific. The nation was founded by thirteen colonies of Great Britain located along the Atlantic seaboard. On July 4, 1776, they issued the Declaration of Independence, which proclaimed their independence from Great Britain and their formation of a cooperative union. The rebellious states defeated Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War, the first successful colonial war of independence. A federal convention adopted the current United States Constitution on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single republic with a strong central government. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments guaranteeing many fundamental civil rights and freedoms, was ratified in 1791. In the 19th century, the United States acquired land from France, Spain, the United Kingdom, Mexico, and Russia, and annexed the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Hawaii. Disputes between the agrarian South and industrial North over states' rights and the expansion of the institution of slavery provoked the American Civil War of the 1860s. The North's victory prevented a permanent split of the country and led to the end of legal slavery in the United States. By the 1870s, the national economy was the world's largest. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a military power. In 1945, the United States emerged from World War II as the first country with nuclear weapons, a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, and a founding member of NATO. The end of the Cold War left the United States as the sole superpower. The country accounts for approximately 50% of global military spending and is a leading economic, political, and cultural force in the world. US states *Alaska *Arizona *Arkansas *California *Colorado *Connecticut *Delaware *Florida *Georgia *Hawaii *Illinois *Indiana *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maine *Massachusetts *Michigan *Minnesota *Mississippi *Missouri *Montana *Nebraska *Nevada *New Hampshire *New Jersey *New Mexico *New York *North Carolina *Ohio *Oklahoma *Pennsylvania *Rhode Island *South Carolina *Tennessee *Texas *Utah *Vermont *Virginia *Washington *West Virginia *Wisconsin *Wyoming US presidents *George Washington *Thomas Jefferson *Andrew JacksonThe Promise of Progress *Abraham Lincoln *Ulysses S. Grant *William McKinley *Theodore Roosevelt *William Howard Taft *Woodrow Wilson *Warren G. Harding *Calvin Coolidge *Herbert Hoover *Franklin Delano Roosevelt *Harry Truman *Dwight D. Eisenhower Notable Americans * Anna Jones * Indiana Jones * Abner Ravenwood * Marion Ravenwood * Willie Scott * Walter Donovan * Theodore Roosevelt * Thomas Edison * Mutt Williams Appearances My First Adventure *''Young Indiana Jones and the Pirates' Loot'' *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Fantôme du Klondike'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Mountains of Superstition'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' comic * Spring Break Adventure *''Race to Danger'' * Spring Break Adventure * Winds of Change * Mystery of the Blues * Scandal of 1920 * Hollywood Follies *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' *''Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy'' *''Indiana Jones and the Interior World'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates'' *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby'' *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs'' *''Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' }} Sources *''The Promise of Progress'' Notes and references External links * Category:Countries